fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pablegg
Pablegg (also known as Pab, Peb, Pleb, etc.) is a Sangheili who wears Ultra Armour; however, he doesn't reallise he isn't human. Contrary to his looks, his behaviour doesn't make him look any tougher, probably just the oppositive. Personallity His personallity is goofy. He loves to have people hanging around him, drinking, and most of all, he loves food. He is up to any challenge when someone dares him, no matter how hard, dangerous or stupid it sounds. When he is drunk, he immediately passes out and is usually enough to wake him up by slapping him. He never notices danger until someone else tells him, and he cares about his friends and their well-being, which usually leads him to reallize there is something wrong before it happens. He is also a person with little fears, although they are unusuall fears. For example, creepy ambience, girl scouts, ukelele, Christopher McKenzie and tiny legs. He also will hug the closest thing to him if he gets scared. Appearance Body: Pablegg is tall (2,40 m ~ 7,87 ft approximately). His size is comparable to that of an animatronic and has a lot of muscle mass, however, this can not be seen along with his skin due to his armour (which he wears like it was normall cloth, although it weighs hallf a ton). His eyes are green colored, these can glow faintly and when he sprints they can leave a small trail. Skin: His skin is really soft and has scales, this is because of his nature (his species are reptilian-like), however, like stated previously, his skin can rarely be seen when someone stealls his armour (he freaks out when such thing happens) or he wears his mask off (this hasn't happened so far). "Abilities" Toughness: Despite his threatening looks, he is not tough and can be knocked out easily if something hits his head with enough force. Weapons: Pablegg has 2 energy swords hidden in his armour (ironically enough, he always wears the armour so he should know everything about it), but he never remembers where he placed them, so seeing him using these is an unlikely event. Tactics: He can also ram his enemies when least expected to buy any of his friends time, either to run or fight back. Thanks to his muscle mass, he can't be thrown off that easily and will become an annoyance. "Lucky gift": Another of his "abilities" is, that when he's not even fighting anyone nor is with his friends. He is very lucky against random attacks, he usually ends up finding something interesting, and this leads him to check it out and dodge any attack that would be deadly (however, this does not happen always). Shield: He has a shield that protects him and his armour, but this shield mallfunctions (due to usually drinking too much and it spills all over him) and is not really effective, this is one of the reasons one can easily steall his armour without any resistance or even knock him out. In-RP of FNaF:Category:Fan Characters Behaviour: He will always start in a randomly picked Party Room, and he will start moving at around 3 am. He will patrol the Party rooms and the main hall, rarely going to the vents and the Office. When he reaches the office, you will have to wear off the Freddy mask so that he doesn't mistake you as the originall one (he has poor recognition skills), if you don't, he will throw you out of the Office (or if you're unlucky, throw you in the Parts & Service room) and leave you exposed to the dangers of the Pizzaria (the animatronics). However, he's not all that bad, in any room that he's on, the OLD animatronics won't go past it, so that means that if he is in the Party room 1, the animatronics will be unable to go to that room and the left air vent, this is because he pushes them out by force and won't let them enter. He moves slowly, 1 camera at a time (this means that if he's in any of the two air vents, he will go past 3 cameras before reaching other party room (or 1 if he goes to the party room that connects to the air vents). The luckiest you can get is that he camps the main hall way in front of the office, this will prevent any animatronic from reaching you until he leaves, unfortunately, he doesn't stay for long (as the nights progress, the lesser amount of time he stays in the main hall, and also, he will become active earlier) and since he "becomes active" late in the night, he's not too useful and you should not try to depend of him. He also prefers to go to the Party Rooms 3 and 4 rather than the ones connected to the air vents, and stays longer in those rooms. Sounds: You will hear very callm, although swift, steps when he moves to the Main hall in front of the office, you should feel really happy about it (make sure to check the air vents and the party rooms connected to the air vents to check if any animatronics evaded him) since this means he will not let any OLD animatronics go past him (not even Foxy, he will pin him down (you will hear a loud noise when this happens) and put him back in his place, this will let other animatronics go through, though, since this takes 1 minute). You will hear a door opening and then slowly closing when he moves to another Party Room. You will hear very faintly the sounds of what sounds like an arcade turned on and fully operative, that means that a rare event has been triggered; he went to the Game Area and now will be useless for the rest of the night. Trivia -Rarely, when you check on the camera when he is on the Main hall and is about to move to any of the party rooms, he will do a small animation where he swiftly sprints to a door and leaves a green trail from his eyes, and closes the door immediately behind him. -He is not seen by any of the animatronics as an enemy because of his bulky armor; he looks too fat to be an endoskeleton and this way is ignored by them. -Contrary to popular belief, he does not move to the party rooms because he is patrolling the rooms to protect the guard, but because he thinks there's an actuall party going on and usually forgets about it, which repeats the process thorough the entire night, and he also believes that the air vents lead to Narnia. -When you wear the Freddy mask on for too long and he is on the hall, you will see a faint cyan glow on each side of the mask's eyes, as if the glow was coming from the nose, but this is actually Pab with both Energy words activated, and he is preparing to lunge on you and stab you with mentioned weapons, to prevent this, you must take the mask off as soon as possible, and he will just wallk away, the glow itself getting weaker until it no longer is visible, and he will keep minding his business on the night (This event also allows the '''OLD '''animatronics to get to the party rooms and air vents, but they won't appear in the air vent lights since technically Pab is in the office).